Lust and Weaponry
by Annie-The Mad Girl Back Home
Summary: A Peenick Smut, inter twined with a Joniss Smut. Enjoy, this weirdness.


**Peenick:**

Peeta had just finished a late breakfast. He looked at the time, then realised he should have been down in the Training Centre an hour ago!  
Quickly getting dressed, he Ran through the penthouse apartment to the elevator that would take him to the Training Centre below.

As the elevator reached the fourth floor, it stopped. to Peeta's surprise, the door opened. To even greater surprise, he saw Finnick Odair modelling seductively in his underwear in the shiny, reflective surface of the elevator door.  
This made Peeta remember the last night. This made him remember all that had happened in the huge bed on the twelfth floor.

Upon seeing Peeta inside the lift, Finnick entered, and immediately ran into Peeta's embrace. The pair's lips met, and for a few minutes that just stood there lip locked, Finnick's hands moving over Peeta's muscled body to caress the bare skin of his back.

FInnick's practised hands moved further upwards and slipped Peeta's thin shirt off his chest, leaving him exposed in the cool air of the elevator. His lips moved to Peeta's nipples, sucking and biting, then over to caress the skin of his neck. Both men were noticing the arousals built up inside their pants.

Without realising it, they had pressed the button to take the elevator back to the top floor. Within a few seconds, they had reached the floor of District 12, to find an incredibly surprised Effie at the top. When she saw what was going on, she let out a small squeak, muttered something about the elevators being made of mahogany, then quickly pottered away as fast as her high heels could take her.

Peeta and Finnick exchanged a glance, then both started laughing. But this wasn't enough. Again they started kissing, this time with Peeta moving his hand into Finnick's underwear to stroke the erect member inside it. Finnick let out a moan, and bumped against the button that summoned the elevator to the Training Centre.

During the ride, Finnick found dominance again and managed to get his hand down Peeta's trousers, first feeling the slippery material of his underwear, then the throbbing cock inside. Just then, the door opened. A naked Katniss and Johanna fled apart in front of them. Then Johanna stopped and exchanged a glance with Finnick.

They both knew it was time for the annual victors orgy.

**Joniss:**

Johanna stood naked in the Training Center throwing axes at human shaped targets. She far preferred practicing naked, clothing only restricted her powerful throw. She released each ax with a loud grunt.

Katniss peaked through the door. She spotted the woman she so desired naked, showing off her talent as well as her sensuous body. Katniss felt her heart rate increase. A rare smile overtook her fierce face.

Johanna's head quickly turned at the creak of the door.

" Oh, it's just you. " Johanna smirked.

" Just me?" Katniss snickered, raising one eyebrow.

" Back for more?" Johanna asked, placing the remaining axes back on the shelf.

" Maybe..." Katniss trailed off.

Vivid images of the previous night fluttered through both of their minds. Butterflies flew around Katniss' stomach. She knew of Peeta's attraction as well as sexual history with men. It was a relief, and a weight off of her shoulders.

Katniss slowly creeped towards Johanna. Unlike anyone else she'd met, Katniss had given something to Johanna she could never regain. There was not an ounce of remorse nor regret within her. She had given her innocence to Johanna. Thankful not to have lost such to the likes of the blue eyed baker.

Johanna embraced Katniss. Pulling her so close their lips nearly touched. She wanted to make Katniss need her touch so badly it hurt. The room smelled of sweat and metal. Johanna couldn't think of more appealing smells to surround themselves with.

Johanna nearly tackled Katniss. They kissed, and moaned, and groped. Johanna couldn't help but notice how unfairly dressed they were. She tugged at Katniss' shirt, until the fabric was freed from her lover's body. Katniss' bra flew across the room. She pulled her pants off as quickly as she could.

Johanna bit the woman on top of her's lip with a slight snicker. Katniss left a trail of kisses down Johanna's neck. She stopped at the base of Johanna's collarbone, to lick, suck and nibble being sure to leave a mark.

Johanna let out a soft gasp. She loved receiving hickeys. Katniss kissed and kissed down to Johanna's breasts. She licked around them in circular motion.

She licked and kissed down Johanna's supple plane, stopping to nibble her thighs. Johanna understood that Katniss was trying tease her, but her new lover was taking too long.

Johanna rolled so Katniss was now beneath her.

" Your turn, princess." Johanna exhaled into Katniss' neck.

" You've got to work on your patience. " Katniss called out.

" No one said you had to wait 'til yesterday to fuck somebody." Johanna retorted. They both realized that this would be how their relationship would be. Constant tension, an that's how they liked it.

Johanna tongue flickered over Katniss' slit. She made quick work of pleasuring her new girlfriend. Her tongue slid across Katniss " pearl" as her finger glided within her. Katniss felt her climax building. She screamed something to the tone of " ohmyfuckingjohannashitshitah hhyes"

Suddenly the door flew open, the couple separated, Johanna running towards the weapons, Katniss doing her best to cover her bare body.

Peeta and Finnick stumbled in. Their lips connecting one another. Katniss couldn't help but notice Finnick's hand being Peeta's trousers. The pair of men didn't seem to care about the ladies, not did the women care about the pair.

" Did you tell her about our tradition, Jo?"

" No, did you tell Dough Boy?"

" Nope." Finnick grinned.

So, the foursome took part in a secret tradition. It was a right of passage in a way.

The annual Victor orgy.


End file.
